The Wolf and The Sand
by NamiMakimono
Summary: Naruto decided to help Gaara and his friend Nesa. He just forgot a tiny little detail about Nesa though. Bad summary, but if I told anymore I would ruin it! OCxGaara


I did good to write this in 4 hours. Yay for no sleep!

*pouts* I do not own Naruto or any characters from Naruto Shippuuden even though I would love to borrow them for the day. I only own Nesa.

* * *

><p>"This is not good," she groaned and walked around a few minutes then sighed and plopped down on a large rock. A sound off to her left got her attention, making her tense.<p>

A person stepped out of the shadows, studying the girl as she carefully watched this new person with red hair. "You're right, this is not good for you." She stood up slowly, her medium length light blue hair slid into her deep teal eyes. "Who are you?"

The girl watched him as the guy walked a little closer to her, an idea, probably not the best idea, but an idea non-the less popped in her head, "The chipmunks sent me."

Within the next second, she was trapped against the rock she had previously been sitting on by thrashing sand. She grinned as he walked closer, glaring, "Who are you?"

The sand wrapped around her throat tightly, making her gasp but other than that, she did nothing. A few minutes later, and close to passing out, she gasped out, "N-Naruto s-sent me."

Suddenly, she was dropped to the ground as he stood still and she tried to stand up, rubbing her neck gently, "Damn raccoon…" He raised a non-existent eyebrow as she finally stood to her full height of 5'5". She locked her eyes with his then sighed, "Blondie said you were having trouble with something and that I could help, but he said nothing about trying to be killed in the process."

He watched her quietly then nodded and led her back to the Kazekage building. She waited as the door shut and he sat down behind his desk. "So what's the problem?" she asked as she leant against the door, her tight shirt sliding up her lean stomach. She noticed a set of teal eyes studying her stomach intently then groaned. "Okay, my name's Nesa. Naruto told me your name is Gaara, you've been his friend for years and that you have a problem I can help you with. Now," she began pushing off the wall and walking closer to the desk with her arms crossed, "What is it that you need help with?"

He stared up at her for a few minutes before he got up and walked around the desk to stand in front of her.

She sighed and dropped her arms, "Look, either tell me what I can help with or I'm going back home. I just know that Naruto didn't tell me any details, so I'm clueless on how to help…if I can even help."

When she got no response, she narrowed her eyes and turned around to leave when a warm hand caught her arm, "Wait!"

She stopped and turned back to see a slight panicked look on his face then relaxed in his grip and nodded, "Fine. So, what's the problem?" She smiled only to tense up as she was yanked backwards and into a firm body. She glanced over her shoulder and was greeted by red hair as he had his face buried in her neck and arms wound around her waist. His warm breath ghosted over her neck, sending goosebumps down her body.

"Uh, Gaara," she blinked a few times then looked back over to see a pair of teal eyes staring into her deep sea foam green ones, "Are you okay?"

He watched her for a few minutes, his face turning red slightly as he noticed how close her face was to his, then hid his face again lightly ghosting a kiss against her neck. Nesa didn't know what was going on but the more he kissed that one spot, the more she felt like she was going to melt.

A sudden knock at the door had left Nesa standing there staring stupidly as the door opened and in walked Gaara's older sister and brother. She looked over and noticed Gaara sitting at his desk again as if nothing had happened. He gave one look to Nesa then to his siblings, "Show Nesa to an empty room at our home. She's going to be staying with us for a while."

Nesa stared with her mouth open then looked at the other two, who were equally confused but shrugged and led the dumbstruck girl out of the room. She paid one last passing glance at the red head as he looked up and caught her eye, telling her that they'd talk later.

"So what are you doing here Nesa-chan?" Temari asked as they walked down the streets to their house.

The light blue haired girl shrugged, "Naruto-baka sent me on some crazy mission. Something about his friend Gaara needing help with something and I'm the only one who can help him." She shrugged as they made it inside, "I just don't know what he needs help with. He didn't tell me and just snickered when I asked and told me I'd figure it out when I made it over here and met him."

Kankuro and Temari shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by the other girl. They led her up to an empty room and opened the door. It looked like any other room as she walked in and turned to face the two older siblings with a knowing look, "You two wouldn't know anything about what I'm suppose to do…do you?"

They glanced at eachother again about to run when the door slammed shut and Nesa stood there with her arms crossed, her eyes reminded them of Gaara's before he calmed down. Kankuro crumbled first, not wanting to see if she had he's brother's temper, "You're suppose to help Gaara with emotions!"

"Kankuro!" Temari smacked him in the back of the head as Nesa stood there.

She blinked a few times, "Help him with emotions?" They stopped and watched her for a minute as she growled in frustration, "Naruto you baka! The only emotion I know is anger! How am I suppose to help him with his emotions when I don't even know them!"

The door opened behind them as Temari and Kankuro noticed their brother walk in but went unnoticed by the ranting kunoichi. They blinked as she growled again, her deep teal eyes flashed surprisingly bright purple for a second then back to normal. Nesa searched her bag and pulled out a scroll and threw it open and reread it aloud, mainly to herself still not noticing the new addition to the group.

"_Nesa,_

_Go visit my friend Gaara, the Kazekage, in Suna. He needs help with a matter that I think you'll be able to help him in. If nothing else, it'll help both of you._

_Your friend,_

Naruto"

She growled again as her eyes scanned the scroll then noticed a note stuck to the bottom and held it up to her face, her hair falling quickly in her eyes as they kept shifting between teal blue to purple and back.

"_P.S._

_If you still can't figure it out when you get there ask that demented demon of a wolf you have. I'm sure she'll be more than glad to tell you._

_Just don't let the others know yet. I don't know how they'll take it knowing there's another demon out there that was like Gaara's, especially the bloodlust part. Kami knows how we got you under control._

_Just warning you,_

_Naruto._

_Oh, don't read this out loud like you normally do."_

Nesa stilled in her reading and glanced up quickly, her frantic teal eyes landed on the newest member of the group with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. She took in everyone's positions until she finally noticed sand trailing up her legs. Her eyes flashed to purple as her fingernails grew longer and her teeth grew a little longer, **"Easy there."**

Her voice was different than what they had heard earlier, it showed the age and wisdom that the purple eyes did. She looked straight at Gaara and chuckled some, **"So this is who that Naruto-baka wanted us to come see."** She looked him over then smiled, **"This is going to be interesting."**

"Who are you?" his cold voice demanded.

She bowed her head slightly, **"I'm not one of the main demons like what you had held, Kazekage-sama or what that Naruto-baka has in him, but one of the lesser demons. I'm the highest of the Ookami youkai."**

Gaara watched her quietly, "How did you get in Nesa?"

She blinked then smiled warmly, **"She was sick when she was little, about six in your years. I had found her and tried to nurse her back to health but nothing seemed to work."** She moved slowly, so as not to make him angry, and sat on the bed and sighed, **"It was three days later and I could tell she wasn't going to make it. The others in my clan were worried for her and as my last act, I gave over command and fused into her body to help her heal. When she woke up, she didn't know where she was and was scared of all the demons."**

She looked at her hands as the nails began to shrink, she looked up as they noticed her teeth shrink, **"Nesa's like my own flesh and blood. I'll do anything to protect her. It took a year before she fully trusted me, five for us to understand eachother and another five to get to where we are now. She has no more cravings like we would except for when it's the full moon or when it's my time of…"**

She stopped and looked around then cursed herself as Temari walked a little closer, "Time of what?"

She shook her head, **"Nesa doesn't want me to tell. She said it's embarrassing to say that out loud with the two males in the room. But I will say this, if she tells you that she has to stay locked up in her room for about 8 days, don't question. Just leave food and water at the door. It would be better for everyone is she doesn't come in contact with anyone during that time until she's back to normal."**

Kankuro blinked, "What did you do when this happened in Konoha?"

The demon tapped her chin**, "Naruto had a special room built to where no smells could get in and I couldn't get out."**

"What could be so bad that you had to stay a prisoner for 8 days?" Temari asked confused.

She sighed then stiffened, **"Kuso, it's happening quicker than last time. I can't talk much longer but I'll say everything quickly."** They watched her as her nails and fangs grew out slowly and her eyes seemed to sharpen, **"Twice a year every wolf youkai goes into heat. But since I'm trapped in Nesa's body she has to go through it too. She can't control herself if she's around anyone."**

"Wouldn't it be better if she had someone look after her?" Kankuro asked as they backed up from the heated look she gave them.

"Kankuro, Temari leave now," they went to say something but one look had them running out of the room. The red head looked back over to the demon still controlling Nesa and narrowed his eyes, "Ookami."

Her eyes seemed to smolder as she looked him over and stood up slowly. Gaara knew she couldn't help her actions but slowly made his way backwards to the door, **"Even though you do not have a demon in you any longer, you're still stronger than anyone else we've ever met that wasn't under the influence of a demon."** He watched her as she stopped and seemed to be talking with Nesa, **"Even though you would make a wonderful mate, Nesa doesn't want me to do anything."**

His eyes grew big as she began to walk closer, it taking all of his energy to control his sand from harming her. "Do not do anything that will be regretted later youkai."

She stopped a foot away from him, her scent filling his nose and making his head fill heavy. **"Even though she's had to deal with my heat, she has not been with anyone, even when it first started and she didn't know what she was doing. I wouldn't let her do anything."** Her eyes roamed his body and she seemed to visibly shiver, **"I wouldn't mind her being with you."** She chuckled some, **"That evil plotting blonde baka."**

Gaara narrowed his eyes as he watched her, "What?"

"**Naruto-baka knew she…we were about to go into heat and yet he sent her hear,"** she sudden realization hit both Gaara and Nesa, **"He planned for this to happen."** She could feel Nesa fume in her mind and fight to get back free as she watched the red head fume silently and agreed with the blonde baka that they were very similar, **"Nesa's wanting in control again."** Gaara looked up as she sighed, **"Even though she's in control again, she'll still have the sudden urges that are going through me right now."**

Before he could say anything his teal eyes met deep sea foam green ones that seemed to have a heated look to them. She tried to fight back, "Go Gaara before I can't stop myself." She bit onto her lip as she kept watching the red head. Since she was undoubtedly attracted to him, she was having a harder time keeping control, "Now!"

He gave one last look then nodded and left the room, shutting the door so she could lock it. Nesa waited a few minutes then took a shaky breath and laid down on the bed, _"That was close Ookami-chan. I didn't know how much longer I could hold back."_ **"I know what you mean Nesa, it was taking everything I had to hold back."** Nesa slammed her hands down on the bed and groaned, _"I can't believe Naruto did that to us! He knew what would happen if I was ever away from home."_

"**I hate to break it to you Nesa, but I think he did it on purpose to get you with the red headed boy."** Nesa blinked, _"What makes you say that?"_ The wolf curled up in a forest type scene and yawned, **"He kept muttering several times whenever he thought we were out of earshot something about damned raccoon and wolf getting together and something else about hopefully never having to deal with heat again."**

Nesa stared at the ceiling as another wave of heat hit her, making her pant, _"How can we make it go away Ookami?"_ There was a sigh, **"I told you Nesa, you have to find a mate and even then, then heat won't go away…just dull down when it's time. The main reason it's so strong is because of me. I've never had a mate and because of that, both of our bodies are trying desperately to find someone strong enough to be our mate."**

It was day 3 and she was pacing around her room restlessly. She had tried getting the windows open but Gaara had put sand around the seal to make sure that she couldn't get out. She was sweating and discarded her top and shorts and was just down to her boy cut underwear and a thin black lace bra. The wolf demon was no better off as she was in the back of Nesa's mind whimpering every so often. The blue haired girl tried to make it cooler in her mind for the wolf, earning a small 'thanks' then went back to pacing the room like a caged animal.

At day 6 Nesa had her hair up and was sitting a couple of feet away from the door waiting. She could tell whenever someone walked by and groaned whenever the red head would pass. Her hormones were driving her up the wall as she could feel his chakra crawling over her skin. She groaned and went a little closer to the door whimpering slightly as she tried to get out but the door wouldn't budge.

Temari and Kankuro were sitting at the table and sighed, "What day is it?" Gaara and Temari knew what he meant.

"Day 7," Temari looked at the clock, "Just one more day." Then she stilled. Kankuro looked confused as she looked outside. "Didn't she say something about a full moon."

It took a few seconds before their eyes widened and a cry could be heard before the upstairs door was shattered into tiny pieces.

Gaara made it up the stairs before his siblings could and came face to face with a wild looking Nesa. Her hair was down in her bright teal eyes and only wearing her underwear and bra. She stopped when she seen the red head and whimpered as he got closer, "Moon."

He nodded slowly as he pointed towards his room, "Go there Nesa."

She stopped for a minute as Temari and Kankuro watched quietly. She seemed to be thinking before she slowly walked towards his room and walked inside. He made sure his sand sealed the windows as he walked over and watched her walk in and sit in the floor. He watched as he eyes glazed over in lust, the room had his smell everywhere. Gaara took that moment to quickly shut the door and lock it.

Nesa blinked when she realized what had happened and cried out again, beating on the door. "Please," she sighed against the door, resting her head on it, "I can't take another time dealing with this heat!"

Temari looked over to her older brother sadly, "I would hate to have to go through with that twice a year. She's seventeen, I can just imagine it was harder to deal with when she got about thirteen when her normal hormones kicked in."

Kankuro nudged Temari and looked at their younger brother who was watching the door intently. He glanced over to his siblings, "What would it mean for a wolf find another when they were in heat?"

Kankuro blinked as Temari left then came back a little later with a book, she took a few minutes reading until she found what she was looking for, "When a female wolf is in heat, they normally would mate with the alpha male of the pack. But since this is a wolf demon and had been the pack leader, it would be whoever she chose I guess."

Gaara looked back at the door, "Nesa." They heard a thump at the door. He walked just a little closer, "Ask that wolf demon if she has a mate."

They watched their brother as they heard a heavy voice whimper out, "She doesn't."

He looked at the door, "What did she do about the heat before she joined you?"

There was a long silence until they heard a scratch at the door, **"I would isolate myself from everyone in the pack until it was over. But in my own body the heat only last three days."** There was another long silence, **"Why do you want to know?"**

Gaara seemed to be thinking, "I'm just trying to figure out the best thing to do right now."

They heard a laugh as it was back to Nesa, "Just leave my in here for the next day." She looked around the room and the smell hit her again making her hit the door and fight with the doorknob, "Never mind what I just said! Get me out of this room now! The scent is driving me crazy!"

Gaara looked confused to the other two as it clicked for Temari, "The scent. Gaara that's your room! Technically, you're the alpha here but just being in any guy's room has to be driving her crazy. She can't stay in your room Gaara or the first chance she gets out of there, she's going to come looking for you."

He narrowed his eyes as he watched her, "She can't harm me."

They heard a chuckled, **"Harm? No, Nesa doesn't want to harm you. But your smell is driving her insane. I had to take control before she tried to break the door down."** They could hear her breathing, just as if she was in the room with them, **"We cannot stay in this room. The other girl is right, the first chance out of here and she will jump you Kazekage-sama. Even I won't be able to stop her, and I won't let you kill her for the instincts that now control her."**

Gaara looked at confused to his siblings then thought back to what Naruto had told him the last time they had met.

_I know someone that can help you bring out more emotions Gaara," the blonde laughed softly as his friend gave him a confused look._

"_What do you mean?" the red head asked._

_The blonde grinned, "She's had some problems like you did, but unlike me and you, she's come to terms with some things. I think you two could help eachother out a lot."_

_Gaara blinked, "I think this new position as Hokage has gotten to your head."_

_Naruto shrugged, "I just think you two can help eachother. Who knows, maybe even more will happen."_

_The red head narrowed his eyes, "What's that suppose to mean Naruto?"_

The blonde just gave him a knowing smile, "I think you'll know when the time comes. Just don't rule anything out. You never know, you might like it."

Now that Gaara thought about it, that blonde did look like he was up to more than usual. Naruto knew that Nesa was going into heat by the time she had made it there, knew about the demon, about his emotions or lack there of and was trying to kill two birds with one stone.

Gaara sighed, "I had a feeling Naruto was up to something when I met him last." He stared at the door then to his brother and sister, "Temari, Kankuro go to the Hokage tower and stay in my office until I come there."

They looked at him carefully. "What are you going to do Gaara?" Temari asked was he looked back at them.

"I'm going to finish this," he glared, "Go and wait for me there."

They looked at him once then nodded and ran off, the front door slamming behind them and his sand locking the door. He looked back to his door and listened carefully, "Nesa, go sit on my bed."

He could hear a whimper then the padding of her feet on the floor and the movement of his mattress. Carefully and slowly he walked closer, hearing her inhale deeply, "Don't move from that spot or you'll get hurt."

He opened the door and walked inside, slowly shutting it behind him and not taking his eyes off of her body. She watched his every movement as he walked a little closer and watched her. Her breathing seemed to be harder as she was having trouble controlling her body with him so close. "Is there any way other than mating to make the heat go away?"

He watched Nesa for a few minutes then shook her head as she watched him slowly sit his gourd down against the wall and stood in the moonlight. Nesa held her breath as she wanted to get closer to him. Even though it was dark, the red head could see her fighting against herself to move.

Nesa whimpered as she tried to move closer on the bed only to stop from the glare she got. He watched her as she tried to move again but stopped. "Stand up," he said in a firm tone and tried not to blink as she literally jumped up and stood on the edge of her toes trying to get closer. "Take three steps closer," he said as she took the steps quickly then waited eagerly as he looked at her now that she was in the moonlight.

Her body was covered in a layer of sweat as her hands twitched every so often, like they wanted to touch something…or someone. He took a step closer to Nesa, making her breathe deeply as she watched him.

Gaara knew the moment that he sent his siblings away what would happen. He took off his vest that left him in a black shirt and his pants. Nesa watched as the vest fell to the floor and tried to move closer but stopped herself, "This is torture," she whimpered and bit her lip.

He smirked as he watched her chew on her lip as he pulled his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor with his vest then watched as a set of deep teal eyes roamed his body. He had no clue what would happen next or if he could stop her for much longer. Nesa took a deep breath as his smell hit her like a wall, making her eyes roll to the back of her head and groan.

He studied her as she took a small step closer and waited for him to say anything. But when he didn't, she took another step and another until she was within arms reach of him. Slowly, she reached her hand out and let her fingers roam over his formed chest and give a breathy sigh as she looked back up at his face, even though it was flushed there was no other expression there in his eyes except curiosity.

She let her hand trail down until they it stopped at the top of his pants, she glanced up and watched him as her hand quickly unbutton and unzipped the pants, letting them fall to the floor. Gaara watched her every move, making sure she was going to harm him as every touch sent little jolts of fire throughout his body.

Nesa took a little step closer until she could feel the body heat coming off of the red head and sighed happily, her hands resting on his shoulders lightly. She went to move closer when he pulled back. She blinked then took a small step back and looked down. She stood there for a few minutes with her hands at her side until she brought them up and unclasped her bra, letting it add to the growing pile of clothes in the floor.

Gaara's face grew red as he stared at the girl before him. She took a step closer and slowly put her hands back on his chest, trailing her fingers across chest and stomach until his hands were over hers. She watched him as he put her hands over his shoulder and his found her hips making her sigh happily.

She went to lean closer again, watching to make sure he didn't move back. When he made no signs she grinned and leaned closer, her chest pushing up against his and buried her face in his neck. She sighed deeply and nuzzled his neck, nipping and sucking on one spot until she heard him groan. Nesa licked the spot and trailed kisses up to his jaw until she made it to his mouth. She kissed him hard and tried to get a response but he just stood there clueless so she bit his lip making him gasp and dove her tongue into his mouth trying to coax his to interact.

Her fingers found their way up into his hair as she pushed herself flush against the red head making him growl in response and pull her even closer. She sighed happily as she felt them slowly making their way back to the bed. She grinned as they fell back and nuzzled his neck as he trailed kisses down her neck to her chest gently biting and sucking on one nipple then moving to the other until Nesa was nothing more than a writhing puddle beneath him.

He looked down with a gleam in his eyes that made her shudder as she bucked her hips into his, catching him off guard and making him moan. He looked down surprised then pulled her underwear off in one move, letting it fall wherever and took in the sight before him.

Emotions were still new to Gaara but he had heard about this emotion enough from a few books and his brother; Lust. Nesa pulled her hair loose from the hair tie and let it fall to the floor as she began to tug at his boxers pleadingly. Quickly she pulled them down and they were forgotten as she looked him over with lustful eyes. Both her and the youkai were about to loose their patience when a thought hit them, this was probably his first time too.

He leaned down and kissed a spot on her neck making her moan loudly as a hand trailed down her body then back up her side as he leaned up and kissed her roughly. He let his hand go back down and rest between her legs, gently rubbing making Nesa break away from the kiss and gasp and move to get more friction. He rubbed harder then slipped one finger inside.

Nesa tried to move to met his finger but he wasn't going in any rhythm to keep up with. She sighed and tried to move closer until he moved his hand a certain way that had her seeing stars and moaning out his name. He stared at her and did it again with more pressure getting the same results.

He smirked at her calling his name like a chant until she caught his hand and panted, "No more…teasing." She leaned up and caught his lips in a fiery kiss as she tried to push her body flush against his.

She moved her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer as she continued to kiss him. She trailed kisses down to his shoulder and bit lightly making him jump and enter her slightly. She gasped and he groaned as he halfway glared down at her then thrust one time, filling her completely.

She arched her back and tried to blink away the tears as he watched her carefully, unsure of what to do. Gently, he leaned down and kissed the side of her face a few times then moved back to her move and kissed again, drawing her tongue out to battle to get her mind off the pain.

He pulled out slowly then pushed back in making her groan. This continued a few more times until she was moaning softly until he readjusted and slammed back in making her scream his name and see stars. He smirked and continued to do that until he picked up his speed.

Nesa looked up through hazy eyes and stared at the red head above her. Even though his eyes didn't show many emotions she could pick out a few more than normal, one being lust the other being belonging or wanting. She smiled up to him and caught him off guard as she ran her hand through his hair then rested it on the side of his face making him lean into it softly, a small smile touching his lips as he leaned down and kissed her roughly.

The speed picked up more and she couldn't help the mewls and moans that slipped past her parted lips as she locked her deep teal eyes with his light ones. "Lo…" she panted trying to get enough breath but it was proving difficult at the sped he was going. He looked back down at her, trying to get his eyes to focus. She looked at him and pulled him into a hug as he went faster and sighed in his ear, "I love you…"

He stopped and raised up and looked at her face expecting to see hate or a joke but he just seen a loving smile and warm eyes looking at him. She raised up and kissed him on the forehead then kissed him passionately on the lips as she jerked her hips up making him start his pace again.

He was sure she was joking, no one had ever said those words to him before not even his family. But she couldn't see any lying in her eyes as she looked up at him. Maybe Naruto was right.

A gasp brought him back to reality as Nesa's body began to twitch slightly. He could feel her getting tighter as her breathing became shallower. He leaned down and nipped at her neck as he stayed at a hard steady pace as a coiling feeling started in the bottom of his stomach.

She gasped again, "Ga-gaara...I'm...I'm about to…" She tightened her legs around him, pulling him deeper ripping a deep groan from him as he went faster, slamming into her as something seemed to be telling him to go quicker.

She moaned in time with his groans and pulled him closer as he leaned down and groaned next to her ear making her arch. A few harder thrusts and Nesa moaned out his name then bit his shoulder as her body shook from it's first and possibly hardest orgasm ever.

Gaara groaned hearing her say his name like that and feeling her body flutter around him pulled him over the edge quickly. He bit her neck to quiet down his own orgasm as her body seemed to be milking him of everything. They rode out their orgasms until he rolled off as they laid there panting, Nesa snuggled up to the red head as he watched her as she sighed happily and noticed the red marks on her neck and smiled that everyone would know that she was his.

He stopped and thought for a minute. She was his. Could he handle that? When he looked down and noticed she was looking up at him with big eyes he decided that yes, she was his now. She seen that gleam in his eyes and knew what that meant and smiled, "Hey Gaara?" He looked down at her as he covered them up with the top sheet, "You do know I have one more day to deal with this heat right?"

The red head stared at the ceiling for a minute before a smirk spread across his face, "Remind me to thank Naruto before I kill him."

Nesa blinked, "Does that mean I'm staying here?"

He raised a non-existent eyebrow and touched the tender skin of her neck making her twitch, "What does that tell you?"

"That you have biting issues," she shrugged earning a half-hearted smack on the hip. She grinned, "At least we don't have to worry about or 'emotional problems' like Naruto-baka said before. And I agree, we'll thank him then you can kill him. You do know that the wolf won't let me be with anyone else now, right?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "You better not. You're mine now." He emphasized this by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.

Nesa smiled then looked up and kissed him gently on the lips, "What about your brother and sister?"

He shrugged then yawned and looked so cute that Nesa couldn't help but smile, "They'll get use to it."

"Where are they?" Nesa thought as she laid her head on his chest and yawned also.

Gaara thought for a minute then chuckled making Nesa look up at him confused, "They're still at my office waiting for me to come there."

Nesa grinned and snuggled back into his arms under the blanket, "Oh well, they'll be there for the next day or so." He chuckled as she smiled and kissed him on the lips softly, "Just remember, before we can kill the blonde baka, we gotta thank him."

Gaara nodded as they drifted off to sleep.

…..

"I wonder if they killed eachother," Kankuro mumbled as they watched the sunrise and still no sign of their brother.

Temari snorted and closed her eyes, "Baka, I seriously doubt they killed each other."

"You don't think…" he began but stopped when she smiled and nodded, "Maybe that Naruto gaki isn't that bad."

…

"Aaaachooooo!" Naruto rubbed his nose.


End file.
